Jacob Whitesides
Jacob Whitesides (born November 11, 1997) is an American singer-songwriter from Knoxville, Tennessee. He records for Double U Records, of which he is also the CEO.Stassen, Murray (May 29, 2015) BMG partners with online sensation Jacob Whitesides to launch Double U Records. Music Week Career 2008–14: Career beginnings, The X Factor Growing up in Knoxville, Tennessee, Whitesides first became interested in music while attending a bluegrass festival in 2008. In 2012, at 14 age he gained national attention after making the first cut of The X Factor.Jacob Whitesides - Biography. Billboard. Retrieved on 2016-01-31. Whitesides released his debut extended play 3 AM – The EP on July 8, 2014, featuring cover songs of John Legend, Plain White T's, Sam Smith, Ed Sheeran and John Mayer.Jacob Whitesides | Biography & History. AllMusic (1997-11-11). Retrieved on 2016-01-31. The EP reached number 26 on the Billboard 200 and number 2 on the Independent Albums chart. Interestingly, a local newspaper in Jacob's hometown, "The Knoxville Focus" was the first media organization to cover Jacob Whitesides career. Music beat reporter Daniel Andrews, travelled out to Nashville, Tennessee to cover Jacob Whitesides at an event called "Teen Hoot" on July 15, 2012.Jacob Whitesides Rocks Nashville 2015–present: Record deal and debut album ''Why? On February 14, 2015 Whitesides released his second EP A Piece of Me, including previously released single "Words". In May 2015, BMG announced their partnership with Whitesides and the formation of his label, Double U Records, where he serves as CEO. In August 2015, he was named Radio Disney's "Next Big Thing" featured artist.Jacob Whitesides - Radio Disney NBT Announcement | Radio Disney | Disney Video. Video.disney.com. Retrieved on 2016-01-31. In September 2015 he released the single "I Know What You Did Last Summer", featuring Kelly Rowland. On October 21, 2015, he performed his single "Secrets" on Good Morning America, his network morning TV debut.Jacob Whitesides Rocks Times Square. ABC News He released his third EP (second of original material) Faces on Film on October 23, 2015.Nash, Michelle. (2015-10-14) Jacob Whitesides, more than just a YouTube cover star. Fusion. Retrieved on 2016-01-31. On December 3, 2015, Spotify announced him as one of the next big artists to look out for in 2016. Earlier in 2016, Whitesides announced ''Lovesick Tour scheduled to take place Northern America and Europe from May to October 2016. On April 15, 2016 Whitesides released the song "Lovesick", serves as the lead single from his debut album. On July 6, 2016, Whitesides announced his debut studio album, Why?, to be released on September 9, 2016. On July 8, 2016 was premiered album's second single "Focus" along with a music video. Personal life Whitesides dated fellow The X Factor contestant and performer Bea Miller since 2015. They broke up in June 2016. Discography Studio albums Extended plays Singles Music videos References # ^Stassen, Murray (May 29, 2015) BMG partners with online sensation Jacob Whitesides to launch Double U Records. Music Week # ^Jacob Whitesides - Biography. Billboard. Retrieved on 2016-01-31. # ^Jacob Whitesides | Biography & History. AllMusic (1997-11-11). Retrieved on 2016-01-31. # ^"Jacob Whitesides - Chart history". Billboard. Retrieved January 31, 2016. # ^Jacob Whitesides Rocks Nashville # ^Jacob Whitesides - Radio Disney NBT Announcement | Radio Disney | Disney Video. Video.disney.com. Retrieved on 2016-01-31. # ^Jacob Whitesides Rocks Times Square. ABC News # ^Nash, Michelle. (2015-10-14) Jacob Whitesides, more than just a YouTube cover star. Fusion. Retrieved on 2016-01-31. # ^"Here's Who Spotify Predicts Will Be Big In 2016". The Fader. December 3, 2015. # ^"Jacob Announces New Album 'Why?'". Retrieved 2016-07-07. # ^Christina Garibaldi (2015-10-23). "Jacob Whitesides Has Girlfriend Bea Miller To Thank For Inspiring His New EP". mtv.com. Retrieved 2016-01-05. Category:American male singers Category:1997 births Category:Living people